Disgaea: The Power of Love
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: Is love truly that powerful? Why did Laharl give his life to save Flonne and why did he come back? Was it because of fate, or was it because of love? FlonneXLaharl. Takes place after the end of the anime. I guarantee you will love this story...I hope.


A/N: After watching the anime "Disgaea" and how it ended, I decided to write this thing up. I love Flonne/Laharl! They just look so cute together! Pls, pls review and don't flame me!

* * *

Flonne gasped in shock at the Prinny's appearance. Those red eyes, that antennae hair, and finally the gold pendant which she'd given to Laharl before she was turned into a flower as punishment by Seraph Lamington. She covered her mouth with her own hands as tears began to collect in her red eyes. She uttered one word, "Laharl-san…"

"No way," Etna gaped, staring. It just had to be impossible, right? This Prinny couldn't be her old boss, or could it? Her old boss, Laharl, would never allow himself to turn into a Prinny but then the eyes were unmistakable, not to mention the angry and hard look it was giving them.

The fallen angel could no longer contain herself and darted forward, stretching her arms forward and tackling into the Prinny. The Prinny was caught by surprise though it should've anticipated it. After all, this was the Love Freak that always preached about love, justice, good will, and all the other stuff it hated with a passion. It just barely tolerated her back when…

"It's you! It's you, Laharl-san!" Flonne cried, tears running down her cheeks and dripping off her chin. "You're back! You've come back!" Flonne wasn't one to hide how she felt. Even as a fallen angel, the former angel of Celestia was still the same annoying Love Freak that would disgust Laharl but the Prinny didn't make a move to push her back and just closed its eyes, sighing.

"Hey! Hey!" Etna called as she walked over, still shocked. "Prince Laharl, is that you?"

"Of course it's me!" the Prinny snapped. That voice. It was that angry voice that Etna missed so much. Though she would never admit it, she really did miss the big jerk. "Who else would it be!? Now get this Love Freak off me, Etna! She's gonna squeeze the life out of me!"

"Right, Boss," Etna obeyed. "Flonne, you can let go of the Prince now." Flonne shook her head stubbornly. "Flonne?"

"But he's so cute and cuddly!" whined Flonne with a cute pout. Laharl gave a grunt. He was NOT cute and cuddly. Even in this form he was still a demon…or so he might like to think. Finally letting go, Flonne stood up with her hands clasped together and eyes shining. "It's a miracle! This must indeed be the power of LOVE!"

"And there she goes again," the Prinny Laharl mumbled. Still, he didn't say anything to correct her. His actions had been fueled by a certain emotion that he did not want to admit having. He had cried when she'd been turned into a flower, and he had been so enraged that he wanted to kill the Seraph, but he refused to do it because of that very emotion he hated. He hated hearing it or feeling it since it reminded of his mother's sacrifice. Love was just too cruel an emotion, even for him, and it had made Flonne; HIS vassal and the Love Freak cry.

"Still, how did you end up a Prinny?" asked Etna curiously.

"How else? I took my own life." The Prinny Laharl crossed his flippers. "Even if it was to bring her back," he said while gesturing with his beak. He admired Flonne. The red eyes were indeed an improvement, showing off a hidden mischief, and her demon wings and tails made her look cute too. No, Laharl couldn't admit that he had feelings for her, at least not like this.

"Oh, Laharl!" Flonne squealed as she once more embraced the Prinny to her chest. "I love you so much!"

Etna and Laharl's eyes went wide as the Prinny shuddered in Flonne's embrace. He then pushed her away before making a break for it back into the castle. Blinking in confusion, Flonne sat there on the ground, starting to feel depressed. "Laharl?"

"Come on, Flonne," sighed Etna. "Let's go find him. I think I know where he got to."

* * *

Prinny Laharl lay in his old coffin. It was nice, and comfortable, and if it got too noisy to sleep he could just close the lid. Right now he really wished he was dead and not a Prinny.

"Damn that Love Freak," he muttered in disgruntled tone, "All her talk about love makes me sick and then she tells me she loves me…" He shut his eyes. "Damn her, damn her for making me feel this way."

He loved her, with all his heart. He could actually admit that to himself. Demons could love and he was proof of that and so was his late father. Why did love have to be so painful?

Laharl had ran from Flonne after her confession because of his present appearance. He wasn't the all powerful son of the late Overlord, but a pathetic Prinny. He didn't have his old powers, or his sword, or anything else. All he had was this new body as punishment for committing the ultimate sin by taking his own life. It just wasn't fair.

'_How can Flonne love me when I'm like this?_' Laharl thought. He never called Flonne by her given name out loud, only in his thoughts. How could Flonne still love him when he was a Prinny. She deserved better. He shouldn't have revealed himself.

Knock! Knock!

"Go away!" Laharl snapped at the door. The door creaked open. It just had to be that stubborn angel.

"Laharl…" Flonne said.

"I said go away! Don't you understand!" he snapped again, facing away from her. She ignored him and slowly walked to the coffin. She got in and wrapped her arms around him. He was frozen and couldn't move.

"It's pretty cozy in here," said Flonne. "I never really noticed. No wonder you slept all that time in here."

"Yeah, I guess," Laharl snorted. "What are you doing here?"

"Why else?" she asked. She wished he would look at her. She wanted to gaze into those beautiful red eyes and see them soften at her sight. "Because…"

"Don't say it!" he snapped. He didn't want to hear it.

"But, Laharl-san…"

"How can you say that when I'm like this!? How!? It just…it doesn't make sense! No sense at all!" Laharl yelled angrily. He just couldn't understand her and he doubt he ever could. "Even as a demon you're still the same annoying Love Freak."

"And even as a Prinny you're still a jerk," Flonne huffed, brows furrowed. Sometimes Laharl could be such a bastard to her, Etna and Prinnies, but she knew herself that deep down he had a kind heart. After all, he had spared the Seraph Lamington for her sake.

"Just go," Laharl ordered.

"No."

"Flonne, please."

Blinking, the fallen angel spoke, "What did you call me?"

"Your name's Flonne, isn't it?"

"But you never called me that before and-"

"Things change, OK!? Now, just leave me alone!"

"Not until you tell me why you killed yourself to save me!"

"You know why!"

"I want you to tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

Laharl, in anger, turned around and yelled out, "IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"

If Flonne was going to leave him alone, he had to say that word and tell her how he felt and…

Why was he glowing? In fact, why was the pendant glowing? Flonne shielded her eyes as the glow intensified and this was freaking Laharl out. "What the hell is going on!?"

The glowing Prinny soon began to change shape. The body grew longer as the beak shrank. The peg legs also started to grow as the flippers stretched. Flonne could feel the change as a pair of warm and strong arms embraced her.

The glowing subsided and Flonne dared to open her red eyes to see red eyes staring back. However, those red eyes were attached to none other than a demon boy with blue hair, a red scarf, shorts and no shirt. "Laharl…? Is that really you?"

"What…the…hell?" Laharl stared at his hand as he stared at the fingers.

"It is indeed the power of LOVE!" Flonne squealed as she embraced the REAL Prince Laharl again.

"Oh, shut up, Flonne, you stupid Love Freak." Still, he allowed himself a small smile as he returned the hug. As annoying as she was, she was good company and cute too. And it wouldn't be long until he was required to find a mate.

From the window, Vyers the Mid-Boss watched with a smile on his face. "Oh I just love a happy ending."


End file.
